


Just You and Me

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter was upset. Sirius had died, but can a certain redhead help him recover?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Amelia Bones (mentioned), Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was found in one of my notebooks, having been mostly written in early 2017... A sad one-shot of Harry/Susan that I wrote which I never got to upload before. This was one of the few pieces I wrote when I wallowing in self pity. I must admit, when I originally wrote this, I cried a lot - same with when I typed this up! If anyone wants to adopt this, feel free, I'm not stopping you... Just make sure you credit me. Contains text from Order of the Phoenix

It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still desired food, who laughed, who neither knew nor cared that Sirius Black was gone forever. Sirius seemed a million miles away already, even if a part of him had still lived in Harry's heart.

Harry still believed that if he had only pulled back that veil, he would have found Sirius looking back at him, greeting him, perhaps, with his laugh like a bark...

"I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess...that I rather thought...I thought at the time that you had enough responsibility to be going on with."

Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.

Leaving the Headmasters office, he saw a a redheaded girl pass through the corridor. He started to head to the Hospital Wing, tears still coming down his eyes, when he saw that redheaded girl turn around.

"Harry?"

"S...Susan." He said, straightening himself up, he grabbed a hankerchief from his pocket when suddenly he felt Susan starting to rub the tears off in a gentle manner.

"I know about your godfather. Auntie Amelia came to see me this morning." she said, bringing the raven haired boy closer to her. "She always believed he was innocent, but she could never prove it."

"She...she did?" Harry asked. Suddenly, he frowned. "Fucking Fudge. Between him and Dumbledore, Sirius could have been free."

Susan looked at him confused. What did the Minister of Magic have to do with the innocence of Sirius Black. As soon as she thought it, Harry answered as though he could read her mind.

"Me and Hermione. We stopped a group of Dementors from Kissing him. Then when we told Fudge about how Sirius was innocent, he didn't believe us. All because of Snape whispering in his ear."

"You mean my Uncle could have been free? All because Fudge ignored you?" she asked. "Quick, I need to write a letter to Auntie. She needs to know."

As Harry got dragged through the corridor, he had several thoughts go through his head. What did she mean uncle? How was Sirius related to her? Eventually they reached an unused classroom to which Susan pulled him into.

As she pulled out a peice of parchment and a quill, placing it on the table, she could see Harry's confused look on his face.

"I suppose you are confused why I referred to Sirius as my uncle?" she asked, looking at him. Before he could answer, she placed a finger on his lips. "Auntie Amelia and your godfather were an item in the Auror department. She told me once that had things been different, had Fudge and Dawlish not arrested him days after your parents died, she would have married him."

As she started writing "You see, even though Auntie Amelia and Sirius are 10 years apart in age, she fell for him when she was training him during the First Wizarding War." Stopping writing, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was starting to well up again. "Auntie never told me why, but he had proposed to her after a mission to stop one of Voldemort's Death Eaters killing the Muggle Queen, the week before Voldemort...was stopped.

"When she found out that Sirius had been arrested, my parents had found her one night, looking worse for wear. You see, your parents will had been sealed by the Headmaster, and she knew that your parents had wanted Sirius and her to look after you if she died." Susan said, stopping her writing for a second. "You see, she was pregnant...and not long after your godfather, my Uncle, had got thrown in Azkaban and because of the stress, she had lost the baby. My cousin was miscarried, and Auntie had turned to drink."

Harry stopped and looked at the girl. Something was telling him that she was telling the truth. A feeling that he had was making his heart cry for Susan, she had lost a family member too. But he wanted to listen to her.

"Before our Third Year, I read Aunties diary, and I cried. She had wrote about the man who had pranked her numerous times, but at the same time had loved her like no other man had. She wrote about how he had tried to stop her from going to work to protect the baby when he found out about her pregnancy, and she wrote about how, despite Sirius freeing himself, she knew he would be unable to reunite with her until his name would be cleared, as Auntie knew her job would be on the line, and she would possibly be replaced by one of Fudge's cronies." Susan said, trying hard not to cry at the memory. It was Harry's turn to wipe the tears off her eyes. "When my best friend said that to you after Sirius had came into Hogwarts that night back in Third Year, I...I almost turned my wand on her."

"What?"

"Yes. To be honest, since then, Hannah and I haven't been as close as we were. Especially when she found out I had a crush on someone who she had the same feelings for, even though mine was a real crush and hers...she just preferred the legend.. But I never knew if he had ever had feelings for me."

Susan looked at Harry and suddenly, without warning, kissed him gently. Harry pulled back in shock, and Susan frowned.

"What...whats wrong?" she asked, confused. It was then that she realised, he wasn't comfortable with physical contact. That he was mistreated by the people who he lived with. As she started writing a PS to her Aunt, she heard Harry speak.

"I...I'm sorry Susan..." Harry said, frightened. "It just...I didn't expect that." he then whispered something under his breath, Susan only picking up a few words, including the word freak.

"Harry. Don't you worry. We'll get through this together. Just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I don't know how I would continue this, I might do in the future, but as I said, if anyone wants to continue it, feel free. Just make sure you credit me.


End file.
